Conventionally, various electronic components that include a thin-film resistive element have been provided (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). For example, a thin-film resistive element of an electronic component 500 of the related art illustrated in FIG. 3 includes a plurality of resistive thin films 502 and connection electrodes 503. The plurality of resistive thin films 502 are formed on an insulating layer 501 and have Ni, Cr and Si as main components. The connection electrodes 503 are formed on the resistive thin films and have Ni as a main component. The thin-film resistive element is connected to the outside via Au/Pd outer electrodes 504 formed on the connection electrodes 503.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-31.8014 (paragraph 0005, FIG. 2 etc.)